1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drive motor, more particularly to a master-slave flywheel drive motor.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Currently most of pure electric vehicle drive motors use variable speed mechanical design, mechanical transmission and gearbox is big and heavy, low mechanical efficiency and large loss.